disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Phill Lewis
Phill Lewis Biography (1968-) | birthplace = Uganda, East Africa | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1989-Present }} Phill Lewis (born September 4, 1968 in Uganda, East Africa) is an American film and television actor, often seen in comedic roles. He has appeared in small roles in over a dozen films. He is best known for his role as Mr. Moseby on Disney Channel's The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck. Career Lewis' first big break in show business was starring in the title role of the short-lived situation comedy Teech. However, the show was canceled after only four episodes due to low ratings. Shortly after the program's end, Lewis was arrested in late December 1991 for an incident where he was accused of driving while intoxicated, and hit a pedestrian in Potomac, Maryland, 21 year-old Isabel Duarte of Bethesda, who would die from her injuries. He quoted "I am extremely and sincerely sorry for my disorderly actions." According to the February 8, 1993 issue of Jet Magazine: Lewis was sentenced to five years in prison for manslaughter with a motor vehicle and driving while intoxicated, but a Maryland judge suspended all but one year of the sentence. Montgomery County, Md., Circuit Court Judge William Miller said he suspended most of the sentence because of Lewis' excellent behavior since the car accident, which killed Isabel Duarte, 21, of Bethesda, Md. Lewis subsequently ... worked with a prison-based theater group ... aimed at making audiences aware of the tragedy of drug abuse at schools, churches and jails. Lewis ... was also given two years supervised probation and ordered to perform 350 hours of community service.Jet Magazine, February 8, 1993'Teech' star convicted of vehicular manslaughter - Entertainment News, TV News, Media - Variety After these legal troubles, Lewis resumed his career anew, acting mostly recurring or occasional supporting roles in sitcoms, including as the principal on Lizzie McGuire, Roy on Yes, Dear, Steve on Friends, Sam Lee on A Different World, a member of Kelly Robinson's entourage in I Spy Returns, Mr. Platt on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a doctor on Brothers & Sisters, a police officer on 8 Simple Rules and a banker for Lily and Marshal on How I Met Your Mother. He is now one of the stars of the Disney Channel television show, The Suite Life on Deck, where he plays the manager of The S.S. Tipton, Mr. Moseby. Previously, he appeared in the Disney Channel show The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. He also appeared as a guest star on the Disney Channel's That's So Raven and one of the channel's Original Movies, Dadnapped. He plays the character of Hooch on Scrubs. The character is a fan favourite and one of the most popular characters on the show outside the main cast. He had a role as Tia and Tamera's teacher, Ed, in Sister, Sister, but has also appeared as Ray's campaign manager on the same series. He was a regular on The Wayans Bros. from 1995-1998, as T.C. He also was one of the co-hosts for the first-ever Disney Channel Games, along with Brian Stepanek, a fellow cast member on The Suite Life. Lewis starred in the hit movie, Brother Future (1991). He has appeared in smaller roles in over a dozen films, including Heathers (1989), City Slickers (1991), The Drew Carey Show (1994) Surviving Christmas (2004), and Kicking & Screaming (2005). He plays a role in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Dadnapped, as Maurice. He is also starring in the newest Playhouse Disney show Special Agent Oso. Family Lewis is the son of former Chesapeake and Potomac Telephone executive and former U.S. Ambassador Delano Lewis.Phill Lewis; D.C. Actor Has the Lead In CBS's `Teech' - The Washington Post - HighBeam Research He was born in 1968, in Uganda,Phill Lewis - Photos, Bio and News for Phill Lewis TVGuide.com during his father's stint as the Peace Corps' associate director and country director for Nigeria and Uganda.Peace Corps Online Delano E. Lewis, country director for the Peace Corps in Nigeria and Uganda from 1966 to 1969. References External links * Category:Live actors Category:Living people Category:Actors